


A Daunting Announcement

by LadyOfDragonstone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Boatsex baby, Canon Compliant, F/M, Family bonding with the Stark, Fluff fluff fluff and Family Fluff, Hand Kisses, I'm so sorry Bran sweetie but you're a robot and I didn't know how to add you to this fic, Jon and Dany are nervous and excited, Jonerys, Sansa and Arya are canonically compassionate and loving thank you, Set in Winterfell, Sisterly Love, So they're like us waiting for S8, its not really specified, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfDragonstone/pseuds/LadyOfDragonstone
Summary: Jon and Dany are finally ready to confide to his sisters.Tumblr dialogue prompt: "I'm pregnant."+   +   +Arya stared at him and spoke quietly, “Is this what you want?”A chill ran through Dany’s body, and for a moment, she wondered the same thing.Jon looked down at her and nodded, rubbing his thumb over her hand, “It is.”





	A Daunting Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr as @Violet-eyes-silver-hair

“Are you worried?”

Daenerys realized she had been fiddling with the laces of her sleeves. She folded her hands together and tried to smile at him. “I can’t say I am.”

Even she heard her own voice tremble, and knew that Jon must have heard it as well. He took her hands in his and rubbed the back with his thumbs.

“We don’t have to do this today,” he said softly, “We can wait until after. Until the war is won.”

She wondered when that would be. There had been a time on their ship when Daenerys had wondered if the war win could be won at all, but a Queen could only afford a few doubts. And the mother of dragons could afford none. She took back one of her hands and placed it on her stomach. It was moments like these, with Jon, when their war seemed more real than ever; when she remembered every reason why they must not lose. Each day grew shorter and more frantic than the last. The Queen was weary, longing for her bed and the warmth of his arms.

“It’ll start showing soon enough,” she said, pressing her belly. It was true; the bump was small and easy to conceal under her thick winter dressed, yet that would not last. They had decided it was time to confide in someone else. “But I don’t want them to think lesser of you.”

Jon brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. “They already know we’re together. And now they will know for a certainty that we have a future. That ought to be enough. We don’t owe them any explanations.”

Dany nodded. She was their rightful Queen, and Jon was the King they chose. They would understand. 

Jon peeked out his head from the study’s door and gave the summons to one of the servants. Then he settled next to Daenerys on the cushioned couch in front of the fire, waiting for them to arrive. Finally, there came a knock on the door.

She took a deep breath. “Come in.”

With a flash of swirling skirts and agile footsteps, the door opened and closed.

“You’re Grace,” Lady Sansa dipped her chin politely, “Do you have need of us?”

Arya seemed alert. “Is something wrong? Has something happened?”

“Nothing is amiss,” Jon assured them, “Is Bran having another vision?”

“He is.”

The Stark boy seemed to know everything, and Dany wondered if he would have cared to hear what they had to say. Perhaps he already knew.

She smiled, gesturing to the seats in front of her, “Please, sit down.”

Neither of them looked pleased, but they sat down without complaining.

Jon sat stiffly and cleared his throat. “I know you must have been wondering what Daenerys and I might have planned after the battle is over. We have decided, since you are both my sisters, that you have the right to know before anyone else.”

Daenerys watched their blue and grey eyes shift as their brother spoke, wondering what they were thinking. The two sisters did not resemble each other much, but she noticed their faces rarely betrayed their thoughts. 

“Sansa,” Jon began, “You’re the Lady of Winterfell. And you’re the eldest, true-born child of Lord Stark.”

“You’ve proven yourself a capable ruler and a clever politician, Lady Stark,” Dany continued, “You would be doing us and the Seven Kingdoms a great service if you would become Wardeness of the North.”

Sansa’s breath hitched, but she did not lose her composure. She tilted her chin in gratitude, “It would be a great honor to take my father’s place.”

Arya squeezed her sister’s forearm with affection, “Wardeness of the North! Better you than me.” She turned to Jon, and her smile turned a bit sad, “What about you? Where will you go?”

Jon had been smiling too, but it vanished almost at once. He leaned closer to them, “You’re my sisters, and I love you both. But I cannot live in Winterfell forever. My place is not here.”

Both girls tensed, but after a moment, Arya nodded, looking straight at her, “Will you two marry?”

“We will,” she said at once, reaching out to take Jon’s hand, “Your brother will be my King. Any children I bear him will be my heirs—“ Jon’s hand squeezed hers tightly, “—and if everything goes well, we will rule at each other’s side as best as we can.”

Arya’s shoulders slumped. Sansa flinched, “So you are leaving.” 

“We’ll see each other,” he promised them, so urgently it nearly broke Dany’s heart. “You can come to court whenever you’d like. Both of you, and Bran too. I could visit the North at least once a year. I’m not abandoning you.”

Arya stared at him and spoke quietly, “Is this what you want?” 

A chill ran through Dany’s body as she wondered the same thing.

Jon looked down at her and nodded, rubbing his thumb over her hand, “It is.”

She could feel her heart beating wildly against her chest.

“Then I’m happy for you, big brother.” Arya gave them a small, sincere smile and raised her voice slightly, “It’s not a surprise though, not truly. We were, er—” she looked to Lady Stark, “—expecting something like this.”

Daenerys raised her eyebrows. “Oh.”

Arya turned to her brother,“Though we didn’t think you’d make up your mind so soon.”

“Aye,” he said, shifting uncomfortably under their gaze, “We couldn’t leave these matters unresolved in our current situation.”

Sansa’s brow furrowed. “What situation?”

Dany met Jon’s eyes, and he gave her a small smile.

She took in a deep breath before blurting: “I’m pregnant.”

“Pregnant . .?” Arya murmured, looking around, “Who—“

“I have your brother’s child inside me,” Daenerys clarified quickly, “Your niece or nephew. Your future King.”

Sansa gaped at her. Arya’s eyes widened.

“Our—

“SEVEN HELLS!”

Daenerys recoiled as the girl leaped out of her chair and threw her arms around her brother. Jon was startled as well, but he held on tightly to his sister and laughed. Arya pulled back to stand before them, beaming, and her brother rose as well.

“That’s wonderful!” she breathed out, excitedly, “You’ll be a father!”

“I—“ Jon seemed dazed, but he was grinning. “Aye.”

“And you’ll be my sister,” the girl realized, turning on Dany.

Her throat tightened, but she managed to smile and nod.

She hadn’t seen Sansa stand, but the girl was suddenly towering before her. Dany rose from her seat and released a shaky breath, chuckling nervously.

“I suppose that’ll make you an aunt.”

Sansa’s eyes welled up with tears, and Daenerys thought that something was horribly wrong until she felt a pair of soft arms pull her close. Unexpected as it had been, she was grateful for the hug, wrapping her own arms around her. She heard Sansa sniffle, but there were no tear tracks on her face when she looked up.

“You’re going to crush the babe,” Arya scolded her, breaking them apart. She took both her hands and looked down at her belly, “I wouldn’t be able to tell. How long has it been in there?”

“Couple weeks, I believe.”

“And you’re certain?”

Daenerys hesitated. She had not been certain, for a long time. Avoiding the topic and the change in her for as long as she could, remembering the curse over her womb from Vaes Dothrak. But one night, Jon and Dany couldn’t ignore the signs, weeping and holding each other until sleep took them. There was no mistaking it now, though.

“We are.” Jon wrapped his arms behind her and pressed a kiss at the top of her head. “She’s carrying a little wolf inside her, so be gentle.”

“Or a dragon,” Dany said defensively, looking up.

“Boy, girl, dragon or wolf,” he said, putting his hand over her stomach, “Our child is perfect.”

Even in front of his sisters, Dany leaned in and kissed him. It was quick, but it left her breathless.

“Perfect,” she agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Bit mushy, I know, but it's what I want to see.
> 
> Leave your feedback, I love interacting with you guys. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
